1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to loose leaf binders and more particularly that type of binder having telescopic post assemblies receiving loose leaf sheets of paper, brochures, and the like, together with a retaining bar movably mounted on the post assmblies for retaining the sheets of paper in position thereon with the retaining bar being retained in place by magnetic attraction at any point along the length of the post assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Loose leaf binders having rigid posts interconnecting the two covers or a base and a hold-down bar or cover are well known with the posts receiving and retaining loose leaf sheets of paper, brochures, and the like, Various mechanical devices have been provided for varying the length of the post assemblies and various mechanical arrangements have been provided for forcibly moving the hold-down bar towards the bottom cover or base for securely clamping the stack of sheets in place. Several loose leaf binder arrangements are disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,390, issued Aug. 15, 1972, and other hold-down arrangements are shown in the prior patents cited during prosecution of the application which matured into that patent. In addition, the following U.S. patents disclose various loose leaf binders at least some of which employ a magnetic feature incorporated therein.
911,125 -- Feb. 2, 1909 PA1 1,019,174 -- Mar. 5, 1912 PA1 1,380,694 -- June 7, 1921 PA1 2,497,221 -- Feb. 14, 1950 PA1 2,954,034 -- Sep. 27, 1960 PA1 3,008,470 -- Nov. 14, 1961 PA1 3,358,693 -- Dec. 19, 1967 PA1 670,646 -- June 20, 1972 PA1 3,701,605 -- Oct. 31, 1972